


Right Next To You (Ziam)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Closure, M/M, Sad, Short, Zayn leaving, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn calls Harry late at night when he thinks Liam hates him for leaving the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Next To You (Ziam)

“Zayn, please, please don’t cry.”

“He hates me, Haz! He hates me, it’s all my fault. He hates me and he’ll never forgive me, and he’s right, you know! He said that I…”

Harry cringed at the loud sniffles coming from his friend on the other side of the phonecall. He ran his fingers through his long locks, stressfully tugging at the ends.

“He said I was a coward. And he’s right. He’s fucking right, Harry!”

“Now, Zaynie, please. Just calm down, take a deep breath, and sit down.”

“How do you-“

“You’re pacing back and forth like a maniac, I can hear it through the phone. Sit.”

Zayn stopped, sinking into the plush leather couch beside him. His mind zoomed back to what seemed to be a lifetime ago when his beloved Li was sitting by his side, holding his hand as they watched cheesy sitcoms and watched the rain falling on the streets below. He stopped himself, knowing that touching on those memories would only hurt him.

“Ok.” He said finally, his voice shaken.

“Alright, now listen here. Liam loves you. He loves you more than anything in the world, I know it for a fact. Yeah, so maybe he’s a little angry at you. You left him, and he understands why, but it still hurt him. But he doesn’t hate you, I don’t think he could even if he wanted to. You’re soulmates, you’re the most important thing in his life. And… I probably shouldn’t tell you this but he… Well, the other day he got really angry and smashed the mixtape you gave him for your anniversary. But the thing is, two minutes later he was on the floor, crying, with a roll of sticky tape trying to patch up the cracks in it. He had tears streaming down his face and he just kept saying ‘I’m sorry Zaynie, I’m so sorry’, over and over. If that doesn’t prove it to you, I don’t know what will. Promise me you know that.”

There was a prolonged silence, Harry could hear Zayn’s muffled sobs slowly quieten, and he waited patiently for a response.

“Yeah. Ok.”

“Good. So… Do you wanna talk to Liam? He’s in the other room, I can get him if you like.”

Miles away, back in London, Zayn smiled. A genuine smile, wide and glowing and beautiful. It felt odd, quite out of place considering the torturously emotional day he’d been having. As the rain fell heavily, like a sheet over the city, he pressed a hand against the cool glass of the window.

“Y-yes… yes please.”

“Alright. I’ll just be a minute.”

There a loud ‘clunk’ as the phone was placed on the bedside table, and Harry rushed out to the lounge where Liam and Lou were watching the football. 

“Liam, uh, there’s someone on the phone for you…”

“Oh, ok, who?”

“Uh…… You see, erm...”

Zayn sat in his apartment, wrapping a knitted blanket around his shoulders and tapped his toes nervously in anticipation. His mind was buzzing with hopes and doubts, unsure of how Liam would respond to him. Suddenly a voice from the speaker startled him and started his heart racing.

“Mum, hi! It’s so good to chat to you! How’ve you been? How’s dad? How’s work? Did you remember to get Zayn a birthday present yet? Did that slow cooker arrive in the mail? Did you end up getting a cat, or a dog?”

“….”

“Uh, babe… It’s me.”

Liam frowned, staring straight into Harry’s eyes.

“Zaynie? But…Harry said-“

Taking it as his cue to dash, Harry gripped his fists tight and crept out, closing the door behind him.

“He must’ve said that because he didn’t think you’d want to talk to me.”

“HARRY EDWARD, I SWEAR TO GOD-“

“Leave him, please. He meant well.”

Liam let his frustration drift and turned his attention back to Zayn.

“Babe… I’ll always want to talk to you. I don’t know how Harry, or you, could ever think that? God Zayn, you’re my boyfriend for heaven’s sake.”

“Really?”

Liam tried to ignore the smile spreading across his lips, but couldn’t restrain himself. Coincidentally, neither his darling boy back home. 

“Yes really, you muppet.”

“Thankyou Liam, thank you. That means a lot. So… You’re not angry at me?”

“Mmm, maybe. I don’t know. It’s kinda hard to figure it out just yet, I mean, I think more than anything I’m just sad about missing you. It’s not like I hate you or anything, ha. I couldn’t hate you even if I wanted to, my beautiful Z.”

Zayn laughed nervously, running his fingertips over his stubble-rough jaw.

“Yeah, me neither, Li-Bear.”

All at once, everything else in the world became mute to them as they sat in perfect silence. They didn’t words. All they needed was to know was that they were connected, that in that moment, all thoughts were of each other.

“So….”

“So….”

“I… I um, got a new tattoo.”

“Yeah?” Liam choked, his eyes filling with tears.

“Yeah.” Zayn replied, now tearing up himself.

“What is it of?”

Zayn peered down, lifting his shirt to reveal the left side of his waist. He touched the still raw skin with the back of his hand, gently running over the words.

“It... It says…”

He winced as the teardrops rolled down his face, trying desperately to keep himself together. For Li’s sake.

“….”

“Right next to you, Liam.”


End file.
